


Holding on to You

by KeBonita



Series: A Kind of Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeBonita/pseuds/KeBonita





	1. December 7th, 1975

**December 7th, 1975**

I now realize that everyone who loves me dies an early, surprising death. And because of that, I am once again, an orphan.

I don’t know what happened to my biological parents. The reports aren't open to me until my 18th birthday. Which, of course, isn't for another few years. But I know it was brutal. They found me in their home two days after their deaths, when the flat reeked of death and rotting corpses.

And now, here I am, with my adoptive parents gone. They passed away in a plane crash, coming back to London. They just gave me the report. McGonagall is giving me a few days to collect my things, and prepare for the funeral. I don't know what I'm going to do. When she told me, I went numb. They couldn’t be dead.

I went to the astronomy tower. Sirius wasn't there. He was probably with Marlene again. How annoying.

~~~~~

Sirius and I first met at the astronomy tower. It feels like it was centuries ago at this point. It was the first night, and I started sleepwalking as usual, I guess. He caught me from falling off the top of the tower, from what he tells me. I didn’t believe him, but we started chatting anyways. He and I pretty much fell asleep up there until dawn, where we snuck back to our dorms and slept until it was time to go to breakfast. A bunch of students in our year got various assortments of letters of congratulations. Only three people got Howlers. The first of them were the Lupin twins, who laughed. I understood parts of it, from the limited Spanish my spanish tutor taught me, but it was positive, so I assumed they were good. Until Sirius got his. He ran out of the great hall, where it exploded, and you could hear the shrieking voice of his mother berating him, calling him a disgrace to the family and other hurtful things.

I can’t imagine ever having parents like that.

I didn’t talk to him much until later that night, when we met up in the astronomy tower. He cried his eyes out without saying a word. And I just held him until we fell asleep.

~~~~~~

Ever since that first week, spending all, if not most, nights together at the top of the astronomy tower became our little secret. I would tell him everything, and he would listen without judgement, knowing I would do the same for him.

During the regular school days, we wouldn’t really interact with each other, because our friends weren’t friends (and let’s be real here, who would be with that facade he puts up of being an arrogant jackass?) but nights were our time. The other girls asked repeatedly where I went at night, but I never told them a thing. Same with him.

Since our homes were actually in the same area, he’d sneak out of his house at nights during the summer to come visit me sometimes, and stay for hours on end, much to the delight of my parents. They absolutely loved him, and often offered to let him stay with them, but he declined due to the fact that his parents ‘wouldn’t let him’ which I knew was code for they would hunt him down and murder him.

He never told me much about what his parents did to him, but I can only imagine.


	2. December 19th, 1975

It’s all over now. The funeral came and went. They’re actually dead. Since the plane exploded, there were no bodies left to bury. The whole world came to see two empty caskets, and the grieving adopted daughter of the great Rhiannon and Atticus Jenkins was surrounded by people who cared less about what was to happen to her. I came back to school as if nothing happened. I have yet to see Sirius. Jackass.

During lunch today, Daniel brought me a bouquet of lilies. They were my mother’s favorites. I broke down and ran out of the great hall. I didn't stop running until I was in McGonagall’s office. She sat with me until Ramona came to find me and took me to my room. I was officially excused from all classes for a week. So I stayed in my room all day and spent the nights in the Astronomy tower.

~~~~~~

The only reason I started dating Daniel was because of my inherent jealousy towards seeing Sirius and Marlene even breathe in the same room. On the outside, I was calm, cool, and collected. But on the inside, I was boiling. Daniel and I really weren’t official, but we were seriously close. He was a good person to me. I wish I had the opportunity to appreciate him more than I did at the time. If only I had known.

~~~~~~~

Ramona, Willow, Lily, and Marlene left me alone, for the most part. Until Sunday, that is. The day before we leave for winter vacations, they woke me up at 11, and helped me get ready for some party the seventh years were holding in the forbidden forest, as a celebration for their last christmas in Hogwarts.

“Like, everyone is gonna be there tonight!” Says Willow as I zipped up my go go boots.

“And one of the seventh years told me they snuck in some muggle liquor, so it’s the perfect time to let loose and really have fun, ya know?” Said Ramona. My eyebrow raises at that.

“Real muggle liquor? I’ll be the judge of that.” I say, getting up from my seat. Lily smirks.

“Of course you would, Miss Party Hardy.” She says, bringing up my nickname in the tabloids. The one time I went out with my parents to party, when I was 14, I accidentally drank some hard liquor, and the tabloids were all over me for days. With Lily being the only other muggle I speak with, she actually knew about my fame before anyone else. I remember the first time we had met, she was completely starstruck.

~~~~~~

“A real celebrity! Going to school with me!” She had exclaimed as soon as I entered the room we shared.

  
“Who?” I asked nonchalantly.

She nearly passed out on the spot.

~~~~~~~

I was adopted by the Jenkins family when I was merely 8 months old. From what they told me, I was found in some apartment with people who were possibly my parents, stuffed in a cupboard and starving. I was on the brink when the constables found me, and I made the news. The Jenkins heard about me, and because they were having fertility issues at the moment, decided to adopt me. When I was about 6 when they told me that I was adopted. They never treated me like anything but their own flesh and blood.

My life has always been in the spotlight, actually. Considering the Jenkins were international celebrities known for their philanthropy and acting, I’m surprised I didn’t have a big head, but they raised me well.

I was always surrounded by nannies and governess’ too. Yeah, I was a bit spoiled. But they always ran out because they were freaked by the odd things happening around me, like things flying across the room when I got angry, glasses exploding when I cried, and growing flowers in the garden at extreme paces when I was happy. But when Professor McGonagall made a visit and told us the truth, it all fell into place.

They set up documentation for a fake private school that I would be ‘attending’ and hired someone who knew about both worlds to help take care of me. She was some random Ministry witch, but she took care of all my muggle and wizarding needs. Ms. Davis was the best friend I could ever imagine, even to this day.

~~~~~~~

Shimmying down the vines in go go boots is harder than it sounds. The five of us took our sweet time, but as soon as Willow’s foot hit the ground, we took off running for the forbidden forest, where the party was finally going to be full swing.

As soon as we arrived at the clearing (and it took us a while too, believe me) the party was off the hook. The five of us made our way to the center of the dance floor and busted our asses off, breaking only to get drinks from an unmarked bottle. It was strong, probably some sort of tequila, but I didn’t mind. It was the most relaxing thing I’ve done all month, letting loose.

“Miranda!” Yells a voice as I’m roughly pulled towards the edge of the dance circle. I squirm out of his grip and find the defeated face of my sort of boyfriend, Daniel.

“What are you doing here? You’re underaged!” He says, furious.

“Leave me alone, Daniel!” I yell, turning to go back when he grabs my wrist again.

“You’re not going anywhere. I’m taking you back to your dorm.”

“No!” I say, and he shakes his head. He grabs my waist and hoists me over his shoulder.

“Let me go!” I say, pounding on his back with both of my arms. When he shows no signs of letting go, I relax in defeat.

We finally make it back to the dormitory, and he lets me down.

“I’ll take her from here.” Says a different voice, and I turn. Sirius.

  
“I’m not going anywhere with either of you!” I say indignantly.

“I don’t want to force you, but it’s for your own good, Miranda.” Says Sirius sadly. I sober up a bit and march straight to the portrait, whispering the password to the lady in the painting. She swings open and I don’t look at either of them until after the portrait swings shut.

“What the hell was that all about?” I ask Sirius as I turn to face him. His arms enclose me, and he holds me tightly.

“I’m so sorry for not being there for you.” He says into my hair. I relax into his embrace, inhaling his scent. “I truly am. If you forgive me, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

I nod gently, trying not to cry.

“And to prove it to you, I’m coming with you to your place this vacation. And yes, Ms. Davis already knows. I sent her a message earlier today through the ring she gave me.

“But what about your g-girlfriend.” I hiccup, tears streaming gently down my face.

“Marlene and I broke it off a while ago. I’ll tell you about that too. Go pack and I’ll meet you down here in a little. Ms. Davis is arriving in the morning, and I’d rather have you ready and drunk than panicked and hungover.” He says softly. I look up at him and tear away, nodding.

I packed my things quickly, and as I was about to leave, I hear the giggling and shushing of my roommates as they crawl through the window.

“Where are you going?” Asks Lily, our designated sober buddy.

“Home for vacations. Have fun babysitting.” I say, and close the door.

“Wait!” I hear as she scrambles to open the door.

“I want to talk to you. Let me put these rat arse’s to bed. I’ll be down in a minute.” She says, and slowly closes the door behind her.

I wait a few minutes and hear Lily’s footsteps, and she hops over the couch to sit beside me.

In all honesty, that conversation went through one ear and out the other. But I do remember it going along the lines of ‘whatever happens we’ll always be here for you’ and ‘I’ll hex anyone who gives you any trouble’. Sirius descends down the stairs eventually, and gives Lily a nod as he grabs my bags and walks through the portrait, with me following closely behind.

~~~~~~

Ms. Davis was a younger ministry witch who was in her late 20’s by the time she came to work for my family. She was a muggleborn who went to Hogwarts, and ended up going into muggle relations as a result, to help those in need of assistance. My parents hired her full time, and she took the position in full stride, as my mentor and friend.

~~~~~~~


End file.
